User talk:Marvel and DC editor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Chakotay (mirror) page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 14:49, 2009 October 26 Please help The article Varith has no citation. Can you help? -- Captain MKB 13:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Copying from Memory Alpha Hi there, I've noticed that over the last several days you've copied articles over from Memory Alpha. Due to the two wikis having different copyrights, any plagiarism could result in legal action. Besides that it smacks of laziness and unoriginality. Please don't do so again, Thanks :) --The Doctor 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I notice that your edits to the T'Pol (mirror) and Charles Tucker III (mirror) articles are copied word for word from Memory Alpha. Please read the comments immediately above this from The Doctor. This is not allowed here on Memory Beta. -- sulfur 11:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Once again, do not copy word for word from Memory Alpha. I noticed that at least two lines from your recent contribution to Hikaru Sulu (mirror) are directly copied from MA, please stop copying from there. Additionally, could you please respond when people leave messages on your talk page? If you respond we can work with you, but if you don't it seems like you don't want to work within the community or follow its rules...--Long Live the United Earth 21:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Please take note of pre-existing images on this site -- we are trying to format all of them with a link to subject matter, a citation and a copyright/usage message. Please make sure you include these when you upload new images. If you have questions, check out some other recent images or just ask! :) -- Captain MKB 13:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Copying from Memory Beta - subsequent warning The article Travis Mayweather (mirror) you just worked on represents a significant amount of copying from Memory Alpha. Although you changed some words, it still is obviously copied. If you want to adapt text from other websites, you have to rewrite each sentence. I'm afraid what you have done is not sufficient, you'll have to do better. Please try and respond to these concerns or else this situation could become more of a problem and your editing priveliges may be changed so as to disallow you from continuing such actions. -- Captain MKB 11:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode citations The template is not always required on episode citations, only those where the article already has that disambiguation tag. Please do not arbitrarily move pages just to add that disambiguation. -- sulfur 16:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC)